vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bokuhi
Summary Bokuhi is the main protagonist of the manhua, Daisaiyuuki Bokuhi Seiden - The Story of a Very Handsome Man A 17 Year Old Man who strived to become a mangaka before finding out he was the reincarnation of The Great Sage Equal of Heaven, The Monkey King, Son Goku After being told that he was the reincarnation of The Great Sage Equal of Heaven, The Monkey King, Son Goku, from Moku, the Thirteenth Elder, he was told all he needed to know and was set out on a quest to find Konzenshi, the Second Disciple of Buddha by Moku Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C, likely higher Name: Bokuhi Origin: Daisaiyuuki Bokuhi Seiden - The Story of a Very Handsome Man Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Son Goku, The Great Sage Equal of Heaven, The Monkey King, Benedict Cumberbatch Powers and Abilities: Earth Manipulation, Absorption, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Extrasensory Perception, Flight, Healing, Illusion Creation, Rage Power, Regeneration, Resistance to Memory Manipulation, Likely Resistance to Illusion Creation, Likely Limited Supernatural Luck Attack Potency: At least Town level+, likely higher (Summoned a giant rock that left a huge crater, his punch resulted in a big crater, and the Monkey King knocked Rakshasa into unconciousness) Speed: At least Subsonic, likely higher (Black Bear Goblin admitted that he couldn't perceive him, changed his appearance before everyone could notice, and changed his whole clothes to a whole new one before the Thirteenth Elder could notice) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Town Class+, likely higher (Killed 2 people bigger than humans with his Abracadabra Divine Fist) Durability: At least Town level+, likely higher (Survived a giant rock that created a huge crater, survived Bored's Sweet and Sour Strawberry Yogurt Punch which resulted in a crater, survived Rakshasa's Thousand Finger Knife which resulted in a crater, and the Monkey King survived Rakshasa's Wind Breaker without taking much damage) Stamina: Average Range: Extended melee range Standard Equipment: Yogurt Gourd Intelligence: Below Average (Has a poor memory) Weaknesses: Has a very poor sense of direction, if the Monkey King takes over his body, then it will leave him unconscious after the Monkey King is done using his body, and refuses to hit women Feats: Show * Attack Potency - Attack Potency - Summoned a huge rock * Attack Potency - The Monkey King left Kinji in an injured state in one attack * Attack Potency - The physical manifestation of his killing intent alone would've destroyed a part of Kinji's hair * Speed - Changed from his whole clothes to another one * Speed - Changed his clothes before the Demon King could notice * Speed - Changed his whole clothes * Speed - Defeated Black Bear Goblin while wearing a wig before they could counter attack * Speed - Defeated them again before they could notice * Speed - Intercepted 2 punches that was to come onto Carolina * Speed - Intercepted a beam for Carolina that was later described as a beam of light * Speed - Put a wig on top of Black Bear Goblin before he could even notice * Speed - Summoned a huge rock on top of Black Bear Goblin before anyone could notice * Speed - The Monkey King could get behind Kinji before she could notice * Speed - The speed of the physical manifestation of his killing intent surprised Kinji * Durability - Survived a blow that broke several trees although he felt like he was going to die Notable Attacks/Techniques: Earth Manipulation: : Moon Drop: Drops a really huge boulder on top of someone : Boulder Drop: Drops a huge boulder on top of someone Absorption: : King Energy Absorb: Can absorb someone's energy with his hands Breaking the Fourth Wall: Knows the existence of chapters, panels, and the Author Extrasensory Perception: Can sense Evil Aura and Killing Intent Flight: : The Flying Nimbus: Concentrates his Ki onto his feet to fly Healing: Receiving the love of Carolina can heal his bruises : Gourd Drinking his Yogurt Gourd can heal his bruises Illusion Creation: His Killing Intent can let one know what would've happened to them Rage Power: : Monkey King: When enraged, the Monkey King takes over Regeneration: : King Reattachment: Reattaches his arms back to their right place Memory Manipulation Resistance: His memories has been hidden Note: To see the reasons for his Powers and Abilities, check this blog and scroll down to the 'Explanations (Optional)' section Others Notable Victories: Masaru (Live a Live) Masaru's Profile (7-C forms were used and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Daisaiyuuki Bokuhi Seiden - The Story of a Very Handsome Man Category:Manhua Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Tier 7 Category:Earth Users Category:Absorption Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Flight Users Category:Healers Category:Illusionists Category:Rage Users Category:Regeneration Users